


Blind Revenge

by cami_soul



Series: Blind [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: Post war, most students have come back for an 8th year.  Harry’s roommates play a prank on him that leaves him vulnerable to whatever Draco may wish to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, it is very fluffy. I hope you like it. Feedback is appreciated. I have been inspired to try this myself, from reading the amazing authors on this site! 
> 
> None of these characters belong to me and belong instead to J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1  
Draco can’t sleep. He hasn’t been sleeping well for many months now, or has it been years really. This is why he finds himself stalking the corridors of Hogwarts at eleven o’clock on a Saturday night, avoiding Filch and anyone else he may come across. The sound of laughter causes him to slow down and peer cautiously around the next corner. 

Finnegan, Thomas, Weasley and Longbottom are there caterwauling and cackling outside the door of a seldom used classroom. Interesting. All of Potter’s roommates were there but where was their Boy Wonder?

“This is bloody brilliant”

“Did you see the look on his face?”

“Sweet, sweet revenge!”

“Come on guys, I don’t think we should do this.”

“Nev, it’s no big deal, and it serves him right”, said Weasley. 

Thomas added, “He never should’ve stuck us to our girlfriends like that!”

“He’s right though, you guys never seem to stop snogging. It gets annoying”, Longbottom replied.

“He’ll feel differently when he’s the one getting snogged”, said Thomas.

“We’ll find him a nice lass to come and release him. He’ll thank us in the end!” Finnegan chimed in. “Ron, charm the door with a password and will give it to the lucky girl.”

“Make it lipstick!” shouted Thomas, dissolving into giggles once more.

The group of boys made their way down the hallway still laughing and shouting out the names of various female Gryffindors. When they had disappeared from view, Draco moved quickly to the door of the classroom and used the password to enter.

“Happy Birthday to me and Merry Fucking Christmas”, thought Draco. This was by far the best present he had ever received. There was Potter, sitting on a desk looking vulnerable and worried, with a black silk blindfold spelled across his eyes. 

Potter turned toward the sound of the door. “Have you come to release me then?”, Potter asked with a small smile. “Sorry about those idiots, I appreciate this though.”

Draco locked the door with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry started to worry when the girl wouldn’t answer him. “Look I really do appreciate this” he said with a wave toward his blindfolded eyes. “I, er, can’t get this off without you.” She still wasn’t answering and Harry started to babble, “I’m sorry. I, er, I don’t know how long it will take. I was giving them a pretty hard time about the snogging. You might have to …” Harry trailed off when he heard her moving toward him.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as a gentle finger traced the curve of his jaw and then rubbed slowly across his lips leaving a tingling trail in its wake. Harry moved his hands up to touch hers, but she moved away from him with a whispered “No”. 

“Please, don’t stop” Harry whispered back as he lowered his hands and gripped the edge of the desk. 

Harry felt warm breath at his throat. Then teeth were nibbling and a tongue was licking a warm wet path up his neck. All the blood seemed to rush from his head and he was hard in an instant as teeth gently closed on his earlobe. “Merlin!” thought Harry, this wasn’t at all like with Cho or Ginny (the only two girls he had ever kissed). 

He started to raise his hands again and the mouth moved away. “No, no wait, please, I won’t. I won’t move. Please, just don’t stop” pleaded Harry in a rush. He firmly grabbed the edge of the desk once more.

This time he felt the warm breath at his lips. Just hovering inches away. Testing him he thought, as he forced his fingers not to let go of the desk. Harry licked his lips and parted them the tiniest bit, and forced himself to wait for the mouth to come to him.

Harry was rewarded when warm soft lips brushed gently against his. Once, twice, then they pressed harder and a tongue started to slide against his own. Harry groaned and tangled his own tongue with the other, pressing his fingers into to desk so hard his knuckles turned white. 

Two hands threaded themselves into Harry’s hair and held him tight while the mouth plundered his. Several minutes passed before they both broke away panting for air. A forehead rested against his own, still covered in black silk.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco couldn’t believe it. He was kissing Harry Fucking Potter! And Harry was letting him. No, more than letting him, Harry wanted him. Harry was -, Harry was begging him. This thought, like no other, made Draco harder than he had ever been in his life. 

He hadn’t exactly planned this. He hadn’t known what he was going to do when he had come into this room. But seeing Harry like that. Trembling, unguarded and waiting for someone to kiss him, Draco hadn’t been able to resist touching him. Touching him the way he had been longing to touch him for months now, or had it been years really. 

When Harry had reacted by groaning and begging for more, Draco was done for. He couldn’t have stopped himself for all the money in Gringotts. 

Draco tangled his fingers in Harry’s ridiculously messy hair and pulled him hard against his own mouth. He bit down on Harry’s lower lip, and Harry groaned and pushed his tongue into Draco’s mouth. Draco sucked hard on Harry’s tongue and Harry groaned loudly shooting another bolt of pleasure directly to Draco’s groin. 

Draco kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth and licked a hot path over to his ear, where he bit down more or less gently and then soothed it by sucking on it. 

Draco’s hands trembled with the need to touch Harry and pull his body close. He didn’t want to think about what Harry would do when he realized just who it was that was kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry felt soft silky hair brush his cheek as lips kissed a trail down his throat. Harry groaned and was met with an answering groan. One hand left his hair and slid under his t-shirt, slipping upward and brushing over his hard nipple. “Fuck!” he bit out.

Harry moved his head blindly toward the other, desperately seeking that mouth pressed against his own again. He missed and his mouth landed on a cheek instead. Harry froze, breathing hard and fast. 

This cheek …, this cheek was rough. Like, like his own. Like it needed a shave. 

And then it didn’t matter because the mouth was moving over his again and he pushed his tongue in to tangle with the other. He reached both hands out and roughly pulled hips toward his. Hard length pressed against hard length, and “fuck it felt so good”, thought Harry. 

“Yes!” whispered the other voice. “Fuck, yes!”

Harry pulled him in tighter with one hand while he used his other to jerkily pull his shirt free from his trousers. Then he moved his hand under the shirt to caress the hard lean muscles covered with warm silky skin. Harry heard a groan as his hand found a nipple to play with too. 

Harry pressed himself against the other and rolled his hips, dragging their lengths against one another with delicious friction. God, that felt so good, he was so close. Right on the edge.

Light, so bright it hurt his eyes, startled Harry and made him pull back his mouth as the blindfold fell off. He blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the brightness. Grey eyes stared steadily back at his own dazed green ones. 

 

“Malfoy?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been persuaded to add more to my story, so I'm adding 2 more chapters and hopefully give some closure. Thanks for the comments and kudos.  
> C-

Potter’s green eyes stared unblinkingly into his own, while their harsh breathing filled the room and his own name reverberated in his head. He could feel every heartbeat pushing the blood around his body and became painfully aware of his hands. One of them was tangled in the black silk of Potter’s hair making it even more wild and untamable than usual, while the other continued to independently trace small circles on the soft skin at the small of Potter’s back. Potter, meanwhile still had both legs wrapped tightly around Draco’s hips, one hand digging into Draco’s right shoulder and the other splayed against his frantically beating heart. 

 

Draco’s mind spun. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. He didn’t know what to do and Potter wasn’t giving any clues of whether he was about to be cursed or kissed again. Both of them seemed to be frozen as if by an immobulus charm. 

 

“I …” his voice croaked, and he cleared his throat and tried again. “I, I didn’t …”, Draco broke off when the door to the classroom banged open. He looked over and saw a blond girl he didn’t recognize. He swiftly pulled himself away from Potter as she started stammering. 

 

“Harry, Ron sent me. Uh… I mean, I uh, I’m here to, uh, help. But it looks like you don’t need…”, the girl broke off with a giggle.

 

Draco moved quickly across the room and was at the door before she had finished. He barely heard “Draco!” shouted out behind him as he quickly made for the sanctuary of the Slytherin dorms.  
****

 

Draco spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. Calling himself all kinds of fool for his impulsive behavior. Slytherins calculate, they measure, they deliberate, and they never carelessly expose their heart’s desire to potential ridicule.

 

As he carefully dressed to go down to breakfast, he schooled his features to remain stoic. He was braced for whispers, snickering and jeers but instead the only reaction when he entered the Great Hall seemed to be one black haired Gryffindor swiveling his head around to track Draco’s progress to the Slytherin table. 

 

Draco allowed himself a cautious deep breath. Maybe Potter and the blond chit hadn’t blabbed his humiliation all over the school. Not about to push his luck, Draco spent the rest of the day holed up in the Slytherin common room studying and finishing his homework. 

 

After Potions on Monday, Potter spoke to him, “Draco, can I…, can I talk to you?”

 

Draco stopped and turned around in the hallway. When he face Potter he lifted one eyebrow in inquiry, and worked to keep his face impassive. All the while his mouth dried up and his stomach sank to his knees.

 

“What? Why did you? What did you mean, when you… on Saturday night?” Potter seemed to struggle to get out the words. A small crease had appeared between Potter’s eyebrows and his eyes seemed puzzled but not angry. 

 

He had thought it over the day before, and Draco had determined that the best course of action, the most logical course of action would be to go on as if Saturday night had never happened. Everything was fine before. He was fine. Potter was fine. Everything was fine. 

 

Therefore when Potter asked his question, Draco replied in his steeliest voice, “It was nothing” and turned to continue his walk down the hallway. He drew on all of his Malfoy training to keep his back straight and not look back over his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some pushing and yelling in this chapter. If that is a trigger for you, please don't read.

It was nothing? It was nothing! It was NOTHING!! Harry stewed. Harry dwelled. Harry brooded. He brooded in potions while trying to dice licorice root, he brooded in transfiguration staring at his half squirrel half tea cup, he brooded in the Great Hall while he ate his morning toast, and he brooded in his bed late at night. After a week he was done brooding, and now Harry was good and angry. 

 

Saturday mid-morning found Harry storming across the Quidditch pitch toward the Slytherin team that had just finished their practice and had landed near the locker rooms. 

 

“Oi! Malfoy!” shouted Harry as he moved with purpose toward his quarry. “It was nothing?” he roared. The whole team stopped and turned toward Harry.   
Draco’s head whipped around and when he spotted Harry he turned and said something to his team that sent them continuing on to the locker room. Draco remained, feet planted firmly waiting as Harry’s feet ate up the ground between them.

 

When Harry finally reached Draco, he shoved him with both hands on his shoulders. He shoved him hard! “It was nothing!”

 

“It!” – “Was!” – “Nothing?” Each word was punctuated with another shove. Draco did nothing and said nothing to stop Harry, as Harry shoved him back step by step. 

 

“Bollocks!” Another shove, another step. “You wanted me!” Another shove. “You want me still!” This last shove pushed Draco against the fence surrounding the pitch. He slammed into it with a loud sound. Harry’s hands pinned Draco’s shoulders roughly to the fence. 

 

“Say it!” Harry screamed at Draco, their faces inches apart. Harry’s eyes blazed with emotion and an answering fire burned in Draco’s. Their gazes locked and fought each other for a long moment.

 

“Say it.” Harry choked out in a desperate low tone.

 

“I…” Draco’s eyes flickered with some strong emotion and locked on to Harry’s. Draco whispered roughly, “I want you.”

 

“Thank the gods!” Harry choked out as he reached both hands into Draco’s pale strands to secure his head give him a hard kiss filled with a week’s worth of anxiety and longing. 

 

Tongues slid together, teeth bumped and lips moved frantically over each other. Draco fisted Harry’s t-shirt and pulled him closer still. He spun them both around so that Harry’s back was now pressed against the fencing. It was a hard messy kiss that went on and on, until they were gasping for breath. 

 

Draco looked up, glancing around the pitch, and seeing no one he pulled Harry through a break in the fence to the shadowy area underneath the stands. Draco feathered kisses over Harry’s cheeks and eyes. He left a trail of hot wet kisses in a line down Harry’s throat. 

 

“Mine – mine – mine,” Draco’s murmurs were music to Harry’s ears. Every kiss was punctuated with another low, “mine!”

 

Harry pulled Draco’s head up with a hand at his chin and looked him directly in the eye, “Yours!” Harry growled. “Always yours!” 

 

Heat flared in Draco’s silver grey eyes, and he reached for the hem of Harry’s t-shirt and pulled it off. He stroked his hands across the muscles of Harry’s chest and then followed his hands with his lips, stopping briefly when Harry dragged his own shirt over his head. 

 

Harry pulled them tight together with one hand on the back of Draco’s neck and the other at his hips, the slide of skin on skin was exquisite. Harry hissed out a breath when their nipples brushed and Draco teased his teeth along the side of Harry’s neck. Both reached for the others’ flies and started unfastening. Fabric was pushed away, skin exposed.

 

Hands enclosed on silky skin – stroking, pulling, twisting. Low sounds were whispered back and forth, “Yes – more – fuck – Draco – yes – God yes, there – don’t stop – I’m close!” 

 

Release came fast and within seconds of each other, green eyes staring intently at grey, the fingers of their free hands intertwined. Pleasure radiated through his body and took his breath away. Harry had never felt more connected to another human being. 

 

Afterwards they collapsed in a sticky, sloppy heap leaning against the fence. Harry leaned his head against Draco’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Draco gently stroked Harry’s jaw with a trembling finger and traced his lips. Harry’s lips curved upward as they felt the tingling trail. “Your mine too, you know“, Harry said without opening his eyes. 

 

“Yes” Draco said simply his lips touching Harry’s own. Then he kissed Harry with a soft, sweet reverence that made Harry reach out and cling to Draco.

 

Much later, when they were fully dressed, cleaned up and presentable, Harry and Draco were standing together outside the Great Hall. Harry reached out his left hand to Draco. Draco looked at his hand for a beat and then looked at Harry’s eyes. “Scared Malfoy?” Harry challenged.

 

Draco put on a sneer that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “You wish, Potter!” He took his fingers and laced them with Harry’s and together they walked into the Great Hall for lunch.


End file.
